stormclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
StormClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Featherwish screeched as the final kit plopped onto the moss. She groaned and began licking it, purring with relief. The other one was alseep, suckling her milk. (talk) 03:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowsong looked at her sister. "What are their names?" She asked. (you mean Snowsong?) "My little she-kit's Iriskit, and the bouncing baby boy is Robinkit," Featherwish replied proudly, while her mate Rainfall puffed out his chest proudly. (talk) 03:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowsong purred. "Thoose names are perfect for them!" Then she Licked her belly. "I wonder when mine will come…" Fawnkit peered into Featherwish's nest. "When can they be old enough to play?" the tawny she-kit asked. (talk) 15:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "Definatly not today!" Crystalkit exclaimed .Cinderflight (talk) 18:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC).Cinderflight.Cinderflight (talk) 18:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Graykit rolled his eyes. "You're such a mouse-brain some days, Fawnkit," Graykit mewed. (talk) 20:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" Fawnkit hissed under her breath so the queens wouldn't hear. Good thing she was on Snowsong's deaf side. (talk) 01:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Swanspirit poked her head in "Sush it right now!" She hissed. Crystalkit squealed and ran over to Stormkit. (who's Stormkit?) Featherwish glared at Swanspirit. "We were just talking, Swanspirit. Please, if you are going to be rude, take it elsewhere." (talk) 22:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) (Dawnleg walks into Honeyberry's den) "Honeyberry?" Dawnleg murmured. (Head peeps out den) "Who are you?" She hisses. "It's me, Dawnleg." She said very patiently. "Intruder in StormClan!" She cried. EnergyShift 6:48 PM November 14, 2012 (Whisper retired, sorry, we need to update a bit. XD) Honeyberry gasped. Iriskit peeked from behind the herb store. "Oh, my!" Honeyberry exclaimed. (talk) 01:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dawnleg heard the roar of StormClan cats around her while Dawnleg stood in front of Topazstar's den. "I just came to let Honeyberry heal me." she rasped, full of rat bites. "Go to Honeyberry's den." said Topazstar. Honeyberry gasped at the wounds. "Why did you hunt?!" she growled. "You know you're too old for hunting rats these days, Dawnleg! Honestly!" She sighed. "Iriskit, go get me some burdock, marigold, comfrey, cobwebs, and garlic. Then make a poultice and a splint." Dawnleg was squirming back and forth, up and down, Burdock root! Burdock root!" Dawnleg yowled. "Hurry Iriskit!" Honeyberry meowed. Honeyberry saw that Iriskit was not doing what she had been told, but chasing a butterfly outside the medicine cats den. Dawnleg swelled up faster and faster till she fainted. "No!" Honeyberry yelled thinking she was dead. Honeyberry sat deep in thought. "Rainfall!" she yowled, getting an idea. The blue-gray tom padded up. "What?" he asked. "I need you to restrain Dawnleg with ivy tendrils until she can contain herself." "Okay." Rainfall signaled to his apprentice, Stormpaw, and they disappeared into the Forest. (talk) 01:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Iriskit ran up to where the other kits were playing. "Let's sneak out!" she suggested. Fawnkit squealed and showed everyone a secret tunnel she had found. All the kits snuck out and played until sunset and went home.? (talk) 17:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Graystorm nodded to Micah as he passed her and Tyger sharing tongues. It made his pelt prick, but he ignored it. "Hey, Micah, I was wondering if you could show me that move you did in that training session the other day. I think the apprentices should know it." (talk) 21:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC)